La maldición del poder de tres
by TAZOLOVER
Summary: Esta historia trata de los Mortífagos junior, las primas de Harry Potter y como se volvieron Mortífagas (apenas es el capítulo 1)


Capítulo 1: Escuchando conversaciones ajenas

ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO O PUBLICO UN FIC... OJALÁ QUE LES GUSTE...

KARLA: TE LO DEDICO... TÚ ERES MI GUIA EN ESTO DE LOS FICS...

LAURA Y GABY: SMMA NC SDPKM 42Z (ustedes entienden)

DISCLAIMER:

HARRY POTTER NO ES MIO!!!!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!

JE N'AI PAS HARRY POTTER!!!

ICH HAVE KEINE RECHTE MIT HARRY POTTER!!!!!

(ES LO MISMO, SOLO QUE EN ESPAÑOL, INGLÉS, FRANCÉS Y ALEMÁN)

Tenían menos de una semana de haberse mudado a su nueva casa (casa... perdón, quise decir mansión gigantesca... tenían muuucho dinero) la noche en que Olga (una chava como de 15 años, con cabello castaño claro y lacio que le caía hasta los hombros y ojos cafés, que generalmente usaba lentes, pero como estaba previamente dormida... no los traía puestos) se despertó de madrugada por el sonido que su lechuza había hecho al regresar de su cacería nocturna, miró a su alrededor y vio a sus dos hermanas Laura (15 años, cabello largo y negro y lacio, pero no tan lacio como el de Olga, hasta media espalda) y Gaby (15 años, cabello, castaño oscuro y ojos negros), que aún seguían dormidas, se asomó por la ventana y vio una sombra misteriosa...

"Lau, Gaby!!! Despierten!!!" dijo Olga

"¿¿Qué pasó???" preguntó Gaby bostezando

"Oí un sonido extraño ... "dijo Olga un tanto alterada (en eso Laura se despertó)

"Fue Dark Lady (la lechuza)" dijo Laura de malas (ella tenia premoniciones y lo acababa de soñar)

"Hay Olguis!!! Ya duérmete y deja dormir!!!!" gritó Gaby

"Bno... a lo mejor lo soñé..." dijo Olga sonando algo resignada

La mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno Gaby y Laura se quejaron con sus papas de que Olga se había despertado en la madrugada y de paso, las había despertado a ellas, sus papas, como ya era costumbre cuando Olga se despertaba de madrugada no decían nada, solamente se reían. Después de Desayunar Olga, Gaby y Laura se fueron al callejón Diagon para comprar lo necesario para su nueva escuela (Hogwarts)

En el callejón Diagon:

"Hay que comprar túnicas nuevas" dijo Olga en un gran esfuerzo de su parte por recordar algo

"Si, y calderos" les recordó Gaby sorprendida por el destello de memoria de su hermana

"Si, y escobas" dijo Laura aprovechando el momento de lucidez de Olga para saturarla de información

"Ya c!!!! K cada kien valla a comprar algo y nos vemos en Gringotts en 45min" sugirió Olga (Laura y Gaby aceptaron, completamente sorprendidas del repentino ataque de cordura en su hermana Olga que siempre andaba en la luna)

En eso estaban cuando Gaby estornudo y de repente el cabello (normalmente castaño) se le volvió rojo y le salieron pecas.

"Odio cuando eso pasa!!!!" gritó Gaby muy molesta

"Y yo!!!!" – gritó Olga golpeando a una niña que pasaba

"No Olguis... no es que tu lo odies... sino que sentiste el odio de Gaby" le recordó Laura

"Ya c!!!! Odio cuando eso pasa!!! ...ahora si lo odio yo... creo" – comento Olga

Se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que le toca comprar a cada quien y 45mins después se encontraban todas en Gringotts

"Ya quiero entrar a la nueva escuela" dijo Laura balanceándose bajo el peso de los calderos

"Y yo igual" contestó Olga acercándose con tres escobas nuevas

"En la granja del tío Juan IAIAIO" Gaby se acercaba cantando

"Oigan ... k tal si vamos al callejón Knockturn???" sugirió Laura

"Oye eso es lo k yo iba a decir!!!!!" le reclamó Gaby

"Ya c!!! Tuve una premonición" le contesto Laura

"Nos choca cuando haces eso!!!!" Dijo Olga molesta "¿¿nos choca o solo le choca a Gaby??? ¡¡¡¡Que difícil es ser yo!!!!"

Regresaron a su casa y sus papás las recibieron un poco aprensivos, como preocupados por algo...

"Cálmense estamos bien ..." dijo Olga notando que sus papás estaban muy preocupados... aunque no sabía por que

Ellos ya no insistieron por miedo a que Olga o Laura se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba. En eso Gaby volvió a estornudar, solo que esta vez se volvió rubia y de cabello rizado

"Odio tener gripa!!!! "dijo ella mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cabello regresaba a su color normal

"Y yo también!!!!" gritó Olga mientras goleaba a Laura en el brazo

"Tu no tienes gripa!!!" le recordó Laura sobándose el brazo

Sus papás trataron de distraerlas obligándolas a que prepararan la cena de esa noche, por lo cual ellas se quejaron debido a que para eso era la elfina domestica (o por lo menos eso dijeron ellas), su papá tenia invitados y aunque nos les dijeron quienes eran supusieron (por la vajilla de oro) que se trataba de alguien importante

En la cocina:

"No sintieron raros a nuestros papis???" preguntó Olga

"No Olguis!! Recuerda que la que siente a la gente eres tú!!!" le recordó Gaby de malas (no le gustaba cocinar)

"Oigan ... quien será el k va a venir a cenar???" pregunto Laura tratando de cambiar el tema, para que no se fueran a pelear sus hermanas, pero, como era costumbre Olga ya se había distraído con alguna cosa

"Nadaremos ... nadaremos ... en el mar, el mar, el mar ¿qué hay que hacer? Nadar!!! Nadar!!!" cantaba mientras con un movimiento de varita preparaba el postre, porque eso le tocaba, a Gaby la sopa y a Laura el pollo.

"Se nos fue!!!!" – anunció Gaby con tono de alarma mientras aventaba el caldero con la sopa

"Olguis!!!! Tierra a Olguis!!! Nos escuchas???" gritaba Laura mientras movía la palma de la mano enfrente de la cara de Olga para ver si reaccionaba

"Aaaaaaa?????" Preguntó Olga con cara de ¿on toy?

"Olvídalo" le dijeron Laura y Gaby al mismo tiempo "Creíamos que te habíamos perdido" le explico después Gaby

Un rato después tocaron el timbre y Gaby fue a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió, vio a un viejito de barba larga y plateada, con lentes de media luna y que vestía una túnica morada con lunas y estrellas

"Hola Gaby!!!" le saludo el individuo amablemente

"Quién es usted???" preguntó Gaby con cara de: a chingao y este de donde me conoce???

"Es Albus Dumbledore" dijo Laura que acababa de llegar de la cocina

"Como sabes que es él???" preguntó Olga, que venia justo atrás de ella

"Por las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate" contestó Laura con tono de: ¿¿Qué no es obvio?? (ella las coleccionaba)

"No!!! Yo no digo eso!!! Yo digo k como sabes k es Dumbledore y no otra persona que se hace pasar por él??? Sabes de la poción multijugos, verdad???" preguntó Olga sarcásticamente y con desconfianza, acercándose a él

"Olga, supongo, no???" preguntó alegre el individuo "Tu serias un muy buen Auror"

Olga enrojeció un poco, pero luego se le acerco al individuo lo suficiente como para percibir que era incapaz de hacerles algo

"Está bien, puede pasar" sentenció finalmente Olga

"Pero por ahí no!!!!" gritó Laura de pronto "ese florero se va a caer!!!" (y al cabo de dos segundos eso fue lo que pasó)

En eso bajaron sus papás y al ver al anciano en la puerta regañaron a las niñas por no haberlo dejado pasar, pero Dumbledore las defendió y le dijo a los señores Evans que habían hecho bien, porque ni siquiera lo conocían.

"Bueno niñas, ya váyanse a dormir" les dijeron sus papás viéndolas con cara de no les estamos preguntando

"Ash ... bueno ... adiós" dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y se despidieron de sus papás y de Dumbledore

Ya en su cuarto Gaby les sugirió a sus hermanas que hicieran un hechizo para que las tres consiguieran novio en su nueva escuela, porque en Drumstrang habían dejado cada una a su novio por haber tenido que mudarse de emergencia a Londres. A Olga era a la que más le había afectado el cambio, porque estaba triste por ella, pero también sentía la tristeza de sus hermanas y se había deprimido un poco

"Ok" dijo Olga con voz melancólica "pero no creo que nadie sea mejor que Tom ..."

"Bueno" dijo Laura repentinamente, como para evitar que Olga empezara a llorar y a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba hacer hechizos, preguntó: "Cómo se hace???"

"Cada una escoge su flor favorita del invernadero de mamá, luego las ponemos en un caldero junto con una gota de sangre de cada una y recitamos el conjuro que encontré en un viejo libro de magia" les explicó Gaby mientras sacaba un libro viejo de debajo de su cama

Y así lo hicieron, cada una arrancó una flor, luego se picaron el dedo con la varita y de cada uno de sus dedos salió una sola gota de sangre, que también fue a dar al caldero, Gaby sacó el libro y empezaron a cantar:

"_Este año escolar el amor deseamos encontrar, alguien que de verdad nos quiera y tenga un alma sincera, alguien que sea valiente y también inteligente, alguien que hasta la muerte lucharía con tal de vernos día a día."_

"Y ahora que???" preguntó Olga

"Ahora es tiempo de dormir" contestó su mamá que se acababa de asomar a la puerta y las veía con cara de ¿k hacen despiertas todavía?

"Si mamá!!!" Contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo, cuando su mamá se iba otra vez al comedor.

"Los espiamos???" sugirió Laura

"Va!!!!!" dijeron sus hermanas

Así que las niñas se asomaron por la escalera hacia el comedor y empezaron a oír la conversación de sus padres con aquél extraño anciano, aunque ya no eran solo ellos tres, para ese momento había en total 10 magos en el comedor.

"Pero sus hijas aún no saben nada de esto, verdad???" preguntó el viejo (Dumbledore)

"No, aún no saben nada" respondió su mamá (de las niñas, no de Dumbledore)

Planeamos decírselos cuando cumplan 16, en diciembre de este año" añadió su papá como tratando de quedar bien

"Bueno, díganles cuando ustedes lo crean conveniente, pero es muy importante que lo sepan pronto, porque no sabemos cuando va a suceder o si alguien quiera matarlas como a ... quienes ustedes saben" les dijo otro señor de los que estaban en el comedor.

"Mis señores ... mis señores" se escucho una voz chillona, Laura, Gaby y Olga se asustaron, esa era la voz de su elfina doméstica, Scooby, quien las acababa de ver, ellas le hicieron una seña para que se callara

"¿¿que quieres Scooby??" preguntó el señor Evans, pero Scooby, como buena Elfina doméstica se quedó callada

"No ... nada mi señor ... Scooby mala, Scooby mala" dijo la elfina al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba con un candelero que estaba en la mesa "Scooby mala, a punto de descubrir a las señoritas... Scooby mala"

"Deja eso!!!" Gritó la señora Evans "¿cómo que descubrir a las señoritas? ¿Ahora que hicieron esas tres?" preguntó irritada.

Olga, Laura y Gaby decidieron que era un buen momento para irse a dormir

"Nada mi señora, no hicieron nada ..."- o por lo menos eso contestó Scooby.

Ya en su cuarto:

"Se habrán dado cuenta???" – preguntó Gaby mientras recuperaba el aire

"No creo" dijo Olga si nos hubieran visto ya nos estarían echando el sermón

"Mejor hay que acostarnos ya" sugirió Laura al mismo tiempo que con la cabeza apoyaba la teoría de Olga

**N/A**:(Obviamente no habían escuchado lo de que las querían matar)

POR FAVOR MANDEN REVIEWS... NECESITO SABER SI LES GUSTA!!!


End file.
